Breakaway
by TheWizardingWorldsLastHope
Summary: yuki,tohru,kyo,momiji,and haru form a band!everything is goin great until a murder attempt on tohru!yuki saves her but ends up dead!wat will happen? i suc at sums...just read..yukiru


Disclaimer: ok, i do not own fruits basket or Breakaway! get over it! jeez...

Chapter 1: Yuki's last stand...

**Applause could be heard as the band, "Cursed" left the stage and went out the back way because they were very tired and didn't feel like making out any autographs right **

**now... They had just finished another very successful concert and they just wanted to go home...And, by they, i mean, Tohru Honda, one of the lead singers in their band, **

**Yuki Sohma, the other lead singer of Cursed and also he writes the lyrics for all the songs, Kyo Sohma, who plays electric guitar, Hatsuharu(or Haru for short) Sohma who **

**plays the drums, and Momiji Sohma, who plays the keyboard. And now they were all going home to get a good nights rest. But when they got to their mansion, Shigure as **

**there waiting for them so they could all have a nice chat and hang out because "I never get to hang out with you guys anymore because you're all big super stars and you **

**never have time for me..." shigure had said and had given Tohru and Momiji his best pout face because Tohru and Momiji were always the easiest to convince into doing stuff **

**and getting the rest of them to do it. And, just like all the other times, Shigure convinced Tohru and Momiji to stay, and they convinced the rest to stay too. "Oh! I must have **

**forgotten my purse in the limo! I'm gonna go and get it! I'll be right back!" Tohru said. "Do you want me to get it for you Miss Honda?" Yuki asked her politely. " Oh, no! I'll **

**just go get it! It is my purse after all and it's my responsibility to take care of it so I should go and get it!" Tohru explained. While Tohru was gone, everyone just talked about **

**how the band was doing, how they were doing, and other small talk, and after about 5 minutes, and no Tohru, the rest of the band plus Shigure decided to investigate. They all **

**went to the front of the house only to find a big mass of people, one standing in front of all of them pointing a gun at Tohru! "You will die tonight Tohru Honda! How dare you **

**take Prince Yuki away!" yelled the person with the gun, who turned out to be none other than Motoko Minigawa, President of the Prince Yuki fan club. Yuki saw that she was **

**about to pull the trigger so he took action! He wasn't gonna let anyone hurt his dear Tohru! Or kill! He ran towards Tohru, the gun shot, he got to her just in time and **

**pushed er out of the path of the bullet, but, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the bullet himself... It looked like it happened in slow motion. Yuki got hit by the bullet in his **

**chest, and thooght he landed on his feet, he fell down immediatly. Everyone fell silent. Momiji took out his cellphone and dialed 911. Tohru got up and knelt next to Yuki **

**and She lifted his head onto her lap. "Yuki, why did you do that!" Tohru said...tears that had been threatning to fall, trailed down her cheeks. "I...couldn't..let **

**you..be...hurt...you mean...so much to...everyone...to me...to die..." Yuki said, he was fading, he knew he wouldn't make it, and every work he spoke took just a little **

**more of his strengh...tears formed in his eyes and he didn't have the strengh to hold them back, so he let them fall freely down his face. "I'm just glad...I..was able...to **

**save you...Tohru, everyone...good...bye..." Yuki's head dropped to the side and his eyelids closed lightly, and his breathing...stopped. "No...Yuki, Yuki, this isn't **

**funny...wake up Yuki...Yuki! No! Yuki, don't go Yuki! Yuki, please don't go! YUKI!" Tohru yelled. Everything grew silent again, and the only things that you **

**could hear were Tohru's sobs, and the small sound of sirens growing louder and louder...but it didn't matter anymore...Yuki was gone...**

_**Thats it for Chapter one! And, i'm sorry Yuki fans, but if Yuki didn't die, there would be no story! sorry! anyway, r+r! and i'll update realllllllll soooooon! ok, and once again, Yuki fans, i'm sorry, and don't kill me!**_


End file.
